Unknown Strangers
by Atrethien989
Summary: Ok, I am really not good at summaries, but basically, this is(in my opinion)a better version of The Tenth Companion (WARNING, WARNING! MARY-SUE!)
1. Past lives

Disclaimer: I don't own this... except in my mind.**_ Elvish  
_**  
A/N Ok this is the second version of this story. It IS under a new title, but it is the same story. There are a few changes to the beginning, such as, the girl character. Last time her name was Atrethien and she lived with her family. Now her name is Estelwen and she lives in Rivendell, away from her family. There are other changes, but not anything important. I hope you enjoy this one!!!!  
  
Dream sequence  
Estelwen is sitting in a secret council. She does not know what she is here for but there are several people there, such as dwarves, men, a wizard, a Halfling, other elves, herself, and Lord Elrond. It was because of Lord Elrond, she was here. That much she knew. There was one elf in particular that she felt a connection with though, she did not know why. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like most of her people looked like, but something was different....

End Dream Sequence  
"Estelwen!!!!" It was the middle of the day and she was supposed to be practicing her powers. It was her friend Arwen who woke her up from her daydream. "Sorry Arwen, I saw something weird. Did you need something?" "You foresaw something? What, pray tell, would that be?"  
"It was nothing important. Do you need help with something?" "Oh, yes, my father, Lord Elrond requests to see you in his office immediately." "Ok, I will be right there. Thank you." And with that Arwen was off. Estelwen got up and brushed her hair. Within 5 minutes, she was at the doors. She knocked quietly, as not to disturb anything. "You may enter" said a voice on the other side of the door.  
"You wished to see me my Lord?" Estelwen said with a slight bow.  
"Yes. Arwen is worried something is wrong with Aragorn. No matter how many time I insist that he is well, she continues to worry. She has requested to go and search for him."  
"You wish me to go with her and help the people that are with him?"  
"You have foreseen this?" Estelwen nodded, "Yes, I knew you probably have. Very well. You may go with her once you both are ready to leave. But hurry back, I may need you skills as soon as Arwen gets back."  
"I will, My Lord. I have seen the seriousness of the situation. Arwen and I will leave immediately. Thank you, Lord Elrond" she bowed and left. As she reached the door Lord Elrond cautioned her: "Take your bow and arrows. There is no telling what you will find on your journey."  
Estelwen started back to her room when she bumped into someone. "So what did my father say?" "I will be going with you. Though for other reasons. I will meet you in the stables in half an hour to leave. Pack very little and bring you sword. I will see in a moment."  
Precisely half an hour later, Arwen showed up in the stables. Estelwen and Arwen mounted their horses and made for Amon Sul, which was advised by Lord Elrond. It took them two day to find Aragorn and the Halflings. Nothing eventful happened on their journey, so I'll just skip to when they meet.  
"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"  
"Arwen! Estelwen! I need your help. We were..."  
"Save your breath, I know what happened, where is he?"  
Arwen and Aragorn went to see Frodo, while Estelwen gathered more of the Athalas plant. She returned to Aragorn and Arwen just as Arwen was leaving. "Ride hard, don't look back" "Yes and be careful the Nazgul are right behind us." Arwen left leaving the 3 hobbits, Estelwen, and Aragorn behind. One of the hobbits was clearly upset about the ring wraiths being so close.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Estelwen about 5 minutes later, "Get on my horse. Aragorn take Sam and go! I can take the other two. We can catch up if we go quickly!" She grabbed Merry and Pippin onto her horse and rode off. Aragorn and Sam were right behind.  
When they got to the river, it had just settled down from Arwen's spell. They crossed and realized that Arwen was on the ground trying to save Frodo. When they got to the other side, Estelwen dismounted and ran over to Arwen.  
"**_Arwen, give the boy to me. Go with Aragorn and the others. I might be able to save him if I go now. Please._**" Arwen helped Estelwen mount Frodo to her horse. "**_Save him please. I will meet you back in Rivendell._**" Estelwen hugged her friend and rode off.  
When she got to Rivendell, Lord Elrond was waiting in the stables. "Lord Elrond, he has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. Aragorn found them in Bree." When they got to a room that had been set up, she set him down in the bed. "Gandalf!!!!" said Estelwen before she could stop herself. She bowed and then she and Lord Elrond got down to business.


	2. New Faces

Disclaimer: Ok once again, I do NOT own any of this, thanks to copywriting. I do own, however a small, SMALL part of this (Estelwen)  
  
A/N- ok this is the part where I am supposed to thank everyone, but since I'm writing one chapter after the other... well thanks to everyone reading the first two chapters. Isn't this one much better?  
  
It was several days before the hobbit known as Frodo had awakened. Estelwen was there, cleaning the room up. When Frodo woke up, however she took her leave, and went to Lord Elrond, in the next room. While Frodo and Gandalf were talking lord Elrond wished to speak to Estelwen. "Estelwen?" she looked at him "Yes m'lord?"  
"Have you heard anything of a certain meeting that is to take place?" "You mean the one about the Ring of Power? The one each race is supposed attend? What about it My Lord?" "So you have heard of it. I request that you attend." "You ask me to go on this quest as well?" "Of course, your powers and skills are needed more than any weapon on the planet." Estelwen understood. Of course she would go! She wanted this chance to prove to her father that she was as good as any warrior. She wanted the chance more than anything, even if she hadn't seen her family in 25 years. After she had met the hobbits, she went out to the fields and thought. She had not seen her family in 25 years. She had run away after her father yelled at her for training to be a warrior. When she arrived in Rivendell, Lord Elrond saw what she could do with her healing powers and technically adopted her. Whenever Lord Elrond needed help, he called for Estelwen. She knew many people depended on her, she just wished that her father could see. She started to cry at that thought. She just didn't care any longer. That was until Aragorn showed up. "Lady Estelwen? Are you alright?" She wiped away the tears and composed herself. When she turned around it looked as if she wasn't crying, if her face wasn't red. "Oh, I am fine I just wish..." she trailed off. "It is nothing, now if you excuse me, I must go check on Frodo" She set off to do just that. She never could show a moment's weakness. After she checked on Frodo, she went to bed. The next day would be the council. The next day, it was as if she stepped into the dream she had the other day. It looked exactly the same. There were dwarves, elves, men, a wizard, Frodo, herself, and Lord Elrond. Then there was that elf that she felt a strange connection to. While Lord Elrond said his welcome and why they were all here, Estelwen was trying to figure out the connection. 'Good, perhaps now she can reunite with her family' Thought Lord Elrond when he realized what each elf was staring at. For indeed each elf looked disturbed. Estelwen was snapped out of her thoughts when the blonde elf stood up outraged. He had been listening to Boromir and Aragorn talk. "This man is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn? This is Isilidur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn, who was quite calm through all of this spoke "Havo dad (sit down), Legolas" This statement flustered Estelwen again. 'Legolas? Where had I heard that name before?' once again, she sat quietly thinking. That name was entirely too familiar to just be in passing. She finally just listened to the council; she would talk to this "Legolas" after it. "Well what are we waiting for?" said a dwarf. Then he swung his axe over his head and struck the ring. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade. IT must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.... One of you must do this."  
  
"One does not just simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir with agitation, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland; riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this... It is folly." This time Legolas was the one to defend the council. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli was not at all happy hearing this from an elf "and I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir just wanted the ring for himself. Gimli, however, strongly disliked elves "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" At those words, the whole council was in an uproar. The only people who stayed out of the argument were Aragorn, Estelwen, and Frodo. Estelwen was still confused, but she would live up to her word. On top of everything, The Ring seemed to be whispering but she chose to ignore it. It seemed, however, that Frodo was being sucked in. When he finally pulled away he shouted: "I will take the ring!" Unfortunately, no one heard him. So, he said it a little louder. When at last people heard him. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." "I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." Said Gandalf as he stood by the hobbits side Aragorn then stood and said "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will" He knelt down in front of Frodo, "You have my sword" "And my bow" said Legolas who stood by Aragorn's side. "And my axe!" said the dwarf, who smugly joined the group. "If I have to follow you to the depths of hell, I will. You have my powers and skills" Estelwen stood between Legolas and the dwarf. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir hesitantly joined the group. "Oi! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Said a voice that popped out of a bush. It was Sam who now joined the group. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" laughter was in Lord Elrond's voice. "Hey! We're coming too!" and with that, two hobbits; Merry and Pippin, came out of their hiding place. "You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry said, crossing his arms. "Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Estelwen swore that she could hear Merry say "well that rules you out, Pip!" Pippin's face fell and Estelwen giggled to herself. "Ten Companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said with pride. "Great!... Where are we going?" asked Pipin. 


	3. Family Reunion

Chapter 3- Family Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: ok, yeah I own nothing except for Estelwen.  
  
A/N: ok I've gotten a few reviews saying that this is a Mary Sue. Frankly, I agree with them. However, that is just the way I write (for the time being). I'm going to try and fix the formatting and such. For the person who asked me why I have a "tenth walker" type story, I just do so live with it. Umm so yeah, enjoy this next chapter and keep reviewing!!!  
  
It is near dusk  
Estelwen is out in the stables with her horse Arphendess. "Arphendess, what's wrong with me? That elf from Mirkwood, he seemed rather familiar. Like I knew him or something..."  
"sigh oh well, I guess I'd better get ready." After a last petting, she started to leave, when all of a sudden, someone came into the stables. When Estelwen could see who it was she wasn't all too surprised.  
"I see you, too, have strong wills?"  
"Good evening, Master Legolas." She said with a bow. "May I ask what you are doing here? You do know that the fellowship leaves at the break of dawn."  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your wardrobe together?" Legolas said in a mocking tone.  
"I simply came to check on my horse. And no, I don't require all that much, just a few necessary items, and my bow and arrows. I came to finish packing if you wanted to know. However, you seem to be avoiding my question."  
"I've heard of a lovely elf-maiden who used to live in Mirkwood who would be in the stables about this time every night."  
"I would no nothing of this person. I have lived in Rivendell all my life. Everyone I know has lived here their entire lives."  
"So you are related to Lord Elrond?"  
"I have no family, even if I did, they are dead to me. I have lived here for 25 years. Why haven't I heard from someone in my family? Why was I abandoned? Why would anyone care about a stubborn elf-maid like me? Good night Legolas, May this night bring you pleasant dreams" She left the stables to be greeted by Arwen.  
"Estelwen... are you alright? What is wrong?"  
"Nothing, just bad memories." Said Estelwen. Just as she said that, Legolas came up.  
"Good, Lord Elrond wishes to see both of you in his office. I must see to other things, so Estelwen, you can show Legolas the way?"  
"Naturally, say hello to Aragorn for me" she said with a smile, knowing what those "other things" were. "Man du (good night), Arwen" The two elves were at Lord Elrond's office in no time, however the conversation was not nice.  
Later that night  
It was near midnight before Arwen came to Estelwen's room, as she always did before Arwen went to bed.  
"Hello my good friend! Did you have a good evening with Aragorn?" Estelwen sat up in her bed.  
"You already know of it. I told you what would happen. But what happened with you and Legolas with my father?"  
"Remember I told you I foresaw something a few days ago? Well, it had something to do with Legolas. He... just.... He seemed really familiar, like I knew him. I just thought he was an elf I met on one of our mini- journeys. But this evening...."  
(I don't want to get into detail about the conversation so I'm just going to skip that)  
"HE'S YOUR WHAT!?!?!?!" exclaimed Arwen about half an hour later.  
"I know, it seems strange, but you know your father NEVER lies. Legolas is my brother (you HAD to see that coming, if you didn't I will have to slap you!!! :P) He knew and never said anything"  
Arwen was just so astonished that she couldn't say anything. She just walked out of Estelwen's room and left. Mean while, Estelwen, tried to fall asleep.  
  
A/N: ok so another chapter done. You just had to see that coming. Now please r&r to compliment/correct me, and I probably won't be able to update for a week or two because of hospital duty. 


	4. The truth

Disclaimer: ok you know the drill... I only own Estelwen and Arphendess... all the rest belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the hints and tips you guys gave me, I'll try to go a bit slower and fix the formatting. Thanks to ChristinaNordlander for pointing out that the fellowship left at dusk and two months later. For those of you complaining that this is based off the movie... give me a break, I just got the first book from the library. Anyways, thanks for all you help and enjoy!!!  
  
The group walked for about a day and a half until they came to a small hill. There they rested and ate while Boromir gave two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, some training with their swords.  
"...two, one, five... good, very good" Estelwen was trying to pay attention, but something was on her mind. 'I can't think right now...' with a sigh, she went off to a clearing. She sat down on a patch of grass and tried to clear her mind.  
Meanwhile, Aragorn and Legolas were talking.

"So, you knew about this?" Aragorn watched Estelwen leave.

"Parts, though it was... I do remember...very distantly..." said Legolas trying to remember. "25 years ago, I remember helping her leave. She ran away, because of that afternoon."

"What is that?" Sam seemed to be looking at a small grey cloud.

"It is just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said, putting his pipe in his mouth.

"It is moving too fast... and against the wind, it cannot be..." Estelwen came back to the group.

"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" as Legolas said that everyone scrambled around to put out the fire and gather their supplies.

Estelwen hid under some foliage, unknowingly, next to Legolas. After a few minutes, everyone got up as the crows passed by.

"Spies of Saurman. The passage south is being watched" Gandalf, very solemnly, pointed to the mountains near to them. "We must take the pass of Carhadras"  
  
A/N: Ok, I tried to go a bit slower, but, I don't know. If Legolas seems kind of soft in this chapter, how would you feel if you found your sister after 25 years? Well you know what to do if you like it...


	5. Caradharas’ Wrath

Disclaimer as I said before, I only own Estelwen and her horse.

Chapter 5- Caradharas' Wrath

Year 2630 of the third age

I, Estelwen Greenleaf, write this from the shelter of a small cave. The snow is falling harder and harder with every breath I take. The only other problem we had was before the blizzard. Frodo fell down and lost the Ring in the snow. I felt somewhat

Disturbed when Boromir picked it up. Luckily, he gave the Ring back to Frodo. I am afraid the ring has taken Boromir and Frodo. The only difference is that Frodo seems to be fighting the power. Well, we are about to find a new way down the mountain.

Love,

Estelwen

With that, she closed her journal. Estelwen wanted to record every event of the quest. She snapped out of her thoughts when Legolas put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you, but I am fine." She tried to hide a shiver.

"The wind is to cold, even for an elf. Even I can not stand this." He has been noticing her shiver as she wrote and could sense her discomfort.

Boromir was defiantly upset at the position they were in, "Let us take the Gap of Rohan and take the Westfold to my city."

Aragorn saw this was a bad idea. "The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard."

Gimli was not about to give up. "If we can not pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

"I think it is best to let the Ringbearer to decide. Frodo?" Gandalf was very grave. He wished to continue on Caradharas, but he knew that was not an option. He also knew what the dwarves unleashed into the mines. Frodo then deepened his fears. "We will go through the mines." Frodo said hesitantly.

"So be it." Estelwen had an uneasy feeling


End file.
